


Mini fics collection

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [20]
Category: Linkeduniverse Au - Fandom
Genre: Burning flesh, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Romantic Fluff, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: The basics is, I will occasionally write a bunch of fic at are too small to be a huge fic.Each one will have their own chapter warnings. Eventually this will go straight to M(?).But currently its T.





	1. You look happier?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is currently how I feel.. i really dont know how to explain it...

Wild could feel something was wrong. It was there. But he couldn't figure it out.

 

At first, it was just there, a small part of him. However two days ago, it grew and grew. And now, it covered a specific area in his chest. It felt dead. Lonely?

 

…

 

He has no idea. Closing his eyes; those tainted, cursed, and horror seen eyes; he could hear the land. He could hear its pain.

 

It stretched far and wide. 

 

"Wild are you okay?"

 

He didn't need to look. He didn't need to know.

 

"How can I be okay, if my heart doesn't? Something is wrong and I can't describe it." Softly whispering, almost afraid the land would scream in pain.

 

There was silence for a minute. It stretched past the minute mark. Until the crunching of dead leaves and grass signalled of someone.

 

He didn't need to turn around. The smell was enough to indicate whom it was. It smelled of old book, old person perfume.

 

Feeling a small boney hand touching his shoulders, he knew whom it was. Eyes still closed, he leaned onto the hand.

 

"There will be a time where I will get you. I'm just letting you know."

 

Wild hummed as he began to drift off.


	2. Legendary Treasure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! Death!!!

The Links went out searching through Wild's Hyrule. That is until they eventually went down into a crevice, as they hike up the rocky trail, sometimes requiring Wind and Four to be carried up or pulled up. Eventually sticking with partners. Warriors with Wind and Four with Twilight.

 

Legend, Wild, Time, Sky, and Hyrule were following Wild as he looked at his slate. Looking at his map, he remembered something, it had treasure for them. Or so they've been told by a wandering traveler.

 

Why they went, they wouldn't know, not even Wild. But the traveler insisted that they go find this treasure. Besides the traveler noticed how little rupees they have had on them.

 

Soon enough they saw this embedded building in the middle of the crevice. Tall and abandoned, full of stone and destroyed entryways.   
  
It was not man made. But it's certainly seen better years. Covered in dust, sand, and rock. It littered the floor, giving the 9 heros a sense of deja vu.

  
  


Wild never explored this place before, not only that but he had never noticed this wasn't there before. He swore to himself it wasn't his. It couldn't. But he sighed instead, shaking his head, some of his hair falling out from its position. He looked back at the party.    
  
Hyrule and Wild knew they weren't allowed to entered unless they have someone with them that wasn't either them or each other.

 

Time looked at the party, he immediately tells them they would set up camp. In the morning they will go and investigate this building. Hopefully find another way around it without climbing, since many of their party members aren't very good climbers.

 

With everyone agreeing, they set up camp. Unknowing to them, Legend felt something off about the building. It seemed corrupted. It felt like it. But he wasn't sure.

 

When the 8 members of their party sleeping soundlessly, excluding Four who snores loudly. Legend was up and awake, watching the camp as the rest slept. Legends eyes kept looking at the building, even when he looks away, his eyes always brought them back to that cursed building.   
  
Closing his eyes for a quick second, he could feel every ounce of magic. All untouched, all chaotic, untamed magic.

  
  


His could feel something was off, it was there. Opening his eyes, he could still see the magic, eyes moving straight to the building, he saw some dark magic pour, but oozing its way out of cracked stone.   
  
He has seen something like this. During his time as the hero, he remembered it vividly. Yuga left cracks everywhere in Hyrule, his hyrule.

 

Seeing them now, he could feel anger and yet cold dreaded fear. How did he manage to escape? How did he not die? How is he here?   
  
Scrunching his face together, making a very strong displeasing look, he quietly walked over, grabbing his sword, shield, and his season rod.    
  
As he walked to the oozing stone, he saw a small crack. Too small for him, but not too small for a painting. Looking at the bracelet, he focused whatever magic he could. Within seconds, he could feel something odd was happening. Opening his eyes, he could see the camp, confusedly, he looked around with his eyes, but for whatever reason, he couldn't move his head. That's when it clicked in his head, without a second to waste, he sidewalk all the way until he was in.   
  
Immediately shoved out of his painting form, he painfully landed on the ground. Picking his head up, bunches of statues, both broken, damaged, and somewhat fine. Dusting himself off he explored, unknowing to him was that he was in the middle of a trap.

  
  


Across from his view, away from his eyes, he couldn't see the shift heads point in his direction. He couldn't see that he had sealed his fate. By abandoning his group, he will join with the rest who adventure something completely dark and dangerous. Even if he was chosen by the goddess, it wouldn't matter.   
  
He looked away as a small spark of blue appeared in the distance. One by one they soon turned on. Blue slowly shift to orange then to red as they all point to Legend. He didn't notice them at first, not until he looked at his chest and saw something red. Hurriedly looking up, he knew death looked like, he knew what they were. And he knew what will happened to him. With a glint in his eyes, he immediately ran, shield up, several beams of light came at him.    
  
As he ran, blocking hits after hits, he knew the shield wouldn't last. If he knows anything, then he knows how long Wild's shields last. As he focused on each hit, each beam, he felt something.   
  
As this magic suddenly appeared, something connected. He felt it. His brain screaming, he looked down and saw a blade. A blade through his chest.   
  
But it was no ordinary blade. No, it was something that belong to an madman. The beams began blurs as they missed every shot.   
  
He could feel his body almost becoming a rag doll like, a hand on his shoulder, as he was forcibly turned.

  
  
  


Looking up there stood only one specific person. Himself. But not just that, but his magic reeked like sulfur. Almost contagious, it spread through Legends shoulders, as the rest traveled up his legs.    
  
His mind told him to pick up his sword. But somehow, his dark self brought their faces together, nose touching his cheek. He could feel his hand on the back of his head, he knew something was wrong.    
  
Not just from the smell, but his magic, it was affecting him. His breathing was rough and short, barely enough for his brain. But he couldn't seem to focus. Legend knew he was bleeding, he knew what death looked like, he knew what death felt like.   
  
He shadow whispered softly in Legends ear, "You came all this way for treasure? I'm sorry to say the treasure was never truly here except for your death. Good night, Legend. See you never."


	3. Bad times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF DEATH, BURNING, FLESH BURNING

Wind was messing with some book they have found in some abandoned ruins. Wind was so curious of the book that, he would read it whenever they stop to rest.   
  
Little Wild, being as young as he was. He was playing out in the mud puddles, unknowing of the dangers that will come to him. Unknowing, innocently, he played. Catching frogs and small fish with his little hands.

 

Wind had practiced day in and day out with this new magic spell, some of the words are gone, but he can make out some of the words.    
  
He was lucky, because he eventually got the magic right after the seventh try. He was excitedly happy! He cheered, jumped, and silently hopped around. As if an immediate thought came to mind, he needed to show Little Wild this. Without a single hesitation, he ran, forgetting the book, he ran past Time and Twilight as he slid down the slope to find Little Wild, playing the mud. What once clean clothes he had was no more.   
  
Wind came rushing over, splashing, making noise, scaring the fishes away. Wild turned around seeing his friend.   
  
"Hi Wind! What's the rush for?" He asked, tilting his head. His cute ears tilting as well, giving him the cute puppy look.

 

Wind jumped around in the water, splashing them both, he excitedly cheered his voice, sweetly innocent.    
  
"I learned a new magic trick! Wanna see?" Wind stated happily and excited about his new found knowledge.   
  
Wilds eyes light up, completely interested in Wind's new magic than catching fish and frogs.   
  
"Yes!" Wild cheered as he grabbed Winds hands as they moved away from the water. And a little farther from camp. (A little too far.)

 

As they finally made it to their little secret hideout, there stood a stump, with ingrained symbols. Which the two could never understand why it was there.    
  
Wind ushered Wild on the stump. As he pulled his wand up, he began to forget the words. Slowly word by word. Wind feeling a little confused as to why he would forget.   
  
With a flick of his wand, Wind chanted a tongue that wasn't right, a spell that didn't match up, unknowing what he had done. Nothing happened.   
  
The only thing they knew was the wand spitting little sparkles into the air, which wasn't what Wind saw when he did it. He swore to himself internally he did get the words right. But eventually nothing else happened as the sparkles died down. Wind disappointed at himself, this wasnt worth his time nor Wild's time.

 

When they got back into camp, everything was fine, even as they ate. But the peace didn't last long. It was Wind's turn to watch over the night, since he has earned his title as a hero, that he will be watching that night.    
  
Wind grabbed the discarded magic book and began ripping the book apart, paper by paper. Leaving nothing behind. Throwing the paper in the fire it went, without a hint of hesitation.   
  
That was until something began to burn. Something horrible. He used his nose until it lead him far away from the fire pit, which many would assume where the burning smell was coming from. But no, it lead him into Wilds tent.

  
When Wind opened the tent cover, he could see smoke pouring out in large clumps of ash and dust. Leaving no clean air. As he look in, Wild was there, sleeping. However the burning smell couldn't come from Wild. He was asleep?    
  
So he sneaked in carefully, as he did, he noticed something. But it was too small. Adjusting himself around Wild's sleeping form, he later realized where the smell was coming from. It was the smell of rotting flesh. See his muscles and skin peel off, it made Wind run out of Wild's tent, puking up his dinner.   
  
He couldn't believe what he had done!


	4. Tinglesona?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cursed chat conversation xD

Wild and Legend couldn't make of this one person wearing tights. Seriously, who would run around in the wilderness wearing tights?

 

But at night, Wild saw Kilton's shop not too far away from their camping grounds. As he jogged up to the store, he greeted the monster loving friend. 

 

That was until Wild saw something. Wild confused for a few seconds decided to purchase the fully green outfit with the red underwear. With a smirk on his face, he knew what he needed to do. 

 

In the morning, he knew Time will wake up before the other heros wake up. Time walked passed him until he hears a slight shift in the weight, the dirt moving, but the ground crunch twirl noise made it clear to Wild that Time had to recheck. 

 

"Wild what are you wearing." Hearing his leader's voice, Wild smiled as he gave Time his full attention. 

 

"My Tinglesona." He smiled widely as Time's expression morphed. 

 

Time's eyes snapped open. Feeling sweat down his back, he looked for Wild immediately, seeing him not in Tingle's clothing, he finally released the breath that he was holding. Fear subsided far below his heart and gut.


	5. Wings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute fic?

Wind is many things, he's a pirate, an adventurer, a hero. Hell he was a Conductor as well!

 

As he watched Warriors and Legend argue over something petty, something deep within him made everything suddenly sad.

 

Maybe he's home sick? Or is it because they were arguing about him? He didn't even make one single mistake! He woke up, helped Wild with cooking without turning it into a disaster!

 

He didn't cuss! He didn't try to antagonize anyone! So why was he suddenly sad!?

 

He felt anger bubble up past his heart. With every word both Warriors and Legend threw, it felt like they were throwing daggers.

 

He couldn't pay attention anymore. He just couldn't! Silently he made his decision. He snuck out of the camp without anyone knowing.

 

As he travelled farther and farther, their yelling died down to nonexisting. The birds chirped and cheered, crying out into the wind. Wind, continued on walking, even when his legs got tired, he didn't rest.

 

Something kept pulling him. Something within him screamed to be free. He didn't understand, but his feet knew where to go.

 

He looked over and saw a pond, it was large and spacious! There was a small tower or ruined building on his right. As he stared at it, he couldn't understand why, but he needed to get up there.

 

He needed to get there.

 

He walked around for a small bit until he found a way to cross without getting wet. Climbing up the ruined stairs, he could feel the wind blow, almost allowing his spirit to float. To fly.

 

As he reached up, there was ruined books, a destroyed table and bed frame.

 

He almost didn't noticed the small rock, almost. As he came over to it, he gently lifted it up, planning on it being a chair. That is until he heard someone shouted at him. 

 

Fearing and being spooked for a few seconds, he dropped the rock, barely missing the little Korok. When the little Korok cheered, but then immediately realize it wasn't Wild.

 

But Wind couldn't hear them as something soft spoke out. His soul singed. Heart beating. His mind racing. He didn't noticed the semi large pair of wings graced on his back.

 

The new sensations graced him, spine shivering, the wind gently messed with his feather. Without a second hesitation, he turn and quickly ran.

 

As the winds picked up, he soared through the air.


	6. Rambling nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LU server prompt! Its pg, I promise! XD

The attack left more interesting wounds, both psychical and mental wounds. Most of the other heros were nursing their own. Everyone lost something close to them including myself. 

 

Ramble sighed softly as he watched the others moved. 

 

But there was one individual who looked more lost than the others. Seeing them walk away from the camp, surprisingly the others haven't noticed, or if they did they didn't make a move to stop them.

 

Ramble waited until he saw his own opening, sneaking his way past the other heros, he followed their fearless leader.

 

Ramble knows he left bad impression on them, he understands that. Not everyone will love you or like you. But for this once, he could see the way Time's eyes spoke, it was like a storm was brewing.

 

Finding him surrounded by petunia's and fern's. Ramble watched a bit longer until he noticed small mixed zannia hiding behind a tree that looked like it would break at any moment now.

 

Ramble closed his eyes as he racked his brain, how to ask him. But he received none to help. Instead, he walked over carefully.

 

With one broken arm, he stood next to Time, standing as he looked over the large plains filled with other flowers. All telling. 

 

Almost like a warning.

 

Instead they stayed near each other for a few minutes until Time finally spoke.

 

"What are you doing here, Ramble?" 

 

He could hear the ice in his voice, but that didn't matter. He wasn't going to let Time scare him.

 

"The others dreadful mood made it almost suffocating to be anywhere near them. Which I was hoping to find a certain ancient flower, which held a story. Which is why Im telling you, and not them." He said softly as his eyes began searching, even though he knows it's nearly impossible to find this one flower.

 

But he knows if cooked it, it shows happy memories in a little bubble.

 

Time grunts a little but makes no move to stand, which is all that Ramble needs. 

 

"Petunia's, Fern's, and Zannia's mixed, huh didn't think they will tell your story so well." He could feel Time glaring daggers at him. 

 

But Ramble wouldn't let that drive him away. So promptly ignoring the feeling of death looming over him. 

 

"Honestly they are good choices. But in retrospect, I would thought a blue Violet would suit you well." Ramble mentioned calmly as the dagger feeling began to lessen. 

 

Time sighed softly, as he turned his attention away. 

 

"Actually I think a Rosebud would be perfect for you. Young and innocent." He could hear a small huff noise from Time as he eventually took a seat next to Time.

 

"Why did you became a hero, Ramble?" 

 

Ramble was shocked at that question, but even he had questioned this as well, however that was when he only got older. His younger self would say something stupider than usual, but he right now.

 

He doesn't have a clue other than believing he will survive another day with his wife.

 

"Why did I become a hero, Goddess, I know my younger self would be a selfish prick and say something completely stupid and idiotic. But myself now-" he rubs his one hand with the their ring on it, "it would be to my love. Hoping they will see another sunrise and sunset."

 

Ramble couldn't help what was being said. He was a rambler.

 

"For her to become something she wishes to be. Instead of something she isn't. For her to keep her innocent love, for her to believe in whatever she wishes there was, for her become the best she could be… if she couldn't, then I will try helping, even if Im not much help to her." 

 

Remembering when he became an invisible spirit and had to teacher her how to use his sword. He remembers their crazy adventures. Even though he was a stupid boy. And extremely annoying. But somehow she saw something within him, something to preserve and try to bring it out more over the years.

 

He couldn't stop the gentle smile that graced his face. "Sorry for rambling, your question was a packaged deal."

 

Time chuckled softly, but otherwise, it was peaceful silence. Even when the sun dropped over the horizon. Even when the other members began looking for them. Even when we came back to camp, Time glowed a little softly, and within seconds the mood was lifted softly.

 

Ramble hummed a soft tune, even though it would sound better on the oud guitar. Ramble knows he left a sour impression on them, but there's more than the eye can see. Eventually he will show, but for now, he left them to be.


End file.
